Akai Soshite Kirrio (hiatus)
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo do not live in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku respectively, instead they grew up together in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region. Both their fathers are well-respected and well-renowned trainers, but how will their journey go?
1. The Journey Begins

Izaya Ketchum and Shizuo Elm lived next to each other. Unfortunately, they didn't make very good neighbors. The two _hated_ each other with such a passion, often it was all their parents could do from preventing them from tearing up their town. Izaya's father was Ash Ketchum, a well-known Pokémon trainer who traveled around all the regions when he was young. He finally settled back down in Pallet Town of the Kanto region. Izaya's mom was also rather well-known being the world famous Coordinator May. Shizuo, on the other hand, was the son of Brendan Elm and Georgia. Another well known pair, one of them being the son of Professor Elm, the other being a self-proclaimed Dragon Buster. Today was the day they would receive their starter Pokémon.

Izaya walked briskly over to Professor Oak's laboratory and waited for Shizuo Elm. Shizuo arrived a couple minutes later, and upon spotting Izaya immediately started glaring at him. Professor Oak was quick to intervene, "Now boys, if you don't behave you won't receive your starter Pokémon." Izaya cooed mockingly at Shizuo,

"I certainly won't have a problem with such a request, but I am not so certain about _Shizu-chan_. He always has problems acquiescing to other's requests." At that moment though, Izaya's father walked into the lab. He gave Izaya a stern look before telling him,

"Stop antagonizing Shizuo-kun. Otherwise I will make you wait another year before you get your starter Pokémon." Immediately Izaya bowed his head and murmured,

"Yes father." Professor Oak sighed in relief. Izaya Ketchum listened to one person, and one person alone. That person was his father. To be honest, Izaya practically worshipped his father, both of the boys did. Ash was after all rather famous. Professor Oak then asked,

"Which of you boys should choose first?" Brendan then entered the lab and announced,

"I say it should be Shizuo since Izaya keeps riling him up." Ash shrugged, which left Shizuo to study the three Pokémon on the table. He looked at the green, four-legged, little creature first. It had some darker green spots on it and had a green bulb sprouting from its back. To Shizuo it looked rather cute, friendly and nice. He then looked at the other two, both of which were bipedal. One was orange with a flame on its tail. The other was like a small turtle only blue. His decision was made and he pointed at the green one,

"I'll take this one. It looks friendly and nice." Professor Oak nodded,

"That's Bulbasaur, a grass-poison type. Would you like to give him a nickname?" Shizuo nodded eagerly,

"For now I'll nickname it Bulba-kun." Professor Oak handed him Bulba-kun's Pokéball, five Potions and ten Pokéballs to get started. Then he turned to Izaya,

"What about you Izaya-kun?" Izaya wasted no time at all before picking up the orange one and slipping it onto his shoulder, where it balanced carefully. He smirked,

"This one." Professor Oak smiled,

"That is Charmander, a fire-type. Would you like to give him a nickname?" Izaya only smirked,

"Since him and all of his evolution start with the sound or name char, I'll nickname him Char-kun." Professor Oak nodded before handing him his Pokéball, Potions, and Pokéballs. Just before the two boys ran off Ash told them,

"Don't forget to call us at every Pokémon Center you find!" After that the two boys raced out of the lab. Ash watched the boys burst out through the doors. He murmured,

"I wonder what their adventure will be like." Brendan shot Ash a look,

"Probably violent and full of fights. Knowing those two they'll end up ripping cities apart." Ash chuckled,

"Lucky for us we're billionaires so we can afford to pay for damages." Here Brendan glares at Ash,

"You mean _you're_ a billionaire. I never got so lucky." Ash shrugged nonplussed,

"What can I say? As my son Izaya always got too much attention." Brendan sighed,

"I know, it just bothers me so much that our sons don't get along." Ash gave Brendan a weird look,

"Our sons needed rivals." Brendan rolls his eyes,

"Only you'd think that." Ash retorted,

"Well, it only fits doesn't it? Our sons are on opposite sides of the spectrum. Izaya's smart, fast, and witty, while Shizuo's primarily brute strength!" Brendan glared at Ash again,

"And that is why there's a problem! I don't even _know_ how many times I've had to take my son to a Pokémon Center because he was lifting impossible things to throw at _your_ boy! Sometimes I've had to fear for Kasuka as well!" Ash snapped,

"Kasuka seems to deal with it just fine! I don't see what your problem is!" Brendan growled,

"That's because you don't see his worry and fear because _you're not his father_!" Brendan roared the last four words. Ash yelled back,

"Well you don't know how I felt when Izaya began hacking into my computer and many PokeDexes looking for information! The boy is always insatiable about knowledge and I constantly have to worry about him finding out something that he doesn't need to know about any time soon!" Both men were out of breath when they stormed out of the laboratory and into their respective houses. Professor Oak watched the two men and sighed. Ash normally parted with his rivals on somewhat friendly terms, but Oak thought the two men simply never spent enough time apart. They were always talking and traveling together, leaving their boys at home with their mothers. They always brought home new toys and new Pokémon for their boys to meet. Clearly the rivalry from several years back still existed.


	2. Race to Viridian City

AN: I don't own Pokémon or Durarara in any way, shape or form, at most I own the plot.

After the boys rushed out of the lab, they headed for Route 1. Izaya was running, before he twisted around and taunted Shizuo, knowing that they were out of the ear-shots of their fathers, "Why are you going so slow Shizu-chan? Are you not as excited about this as me? Would you have rather stayed at home?" Shizuo's eyes narrowed as he roared,

"Of course I'm excited about going on this adventure! Can't say I'm excited to go on it with _you_ though!" Shizuo took off after Izaya who was still running past the fields of tall grass. However, Shizuo was forced to skid to a stop when Izaya suddenly halted his run, where he was studying a long bug worm thing. Izaya ran his eyes over it, calculating the usefulness of such a Pokémon. He murmured,

"A Caterpie right? Hmmm, first it evolves into the rather useless Metapod which has a high defense, and then evolves again into a Butterfree. Butterfree is a Bug-Grass Type Pokémon which will bode well for me when I get to the Grass-Type Gym." Shizuo on the other hand shouted,

"You're mine!" He threw one of the Pokéballs that Professor Oak had given to him at the green worm with two antennae. A red light enveloped the Caterpie and it barely shook once before it burst back open, releasing the Caterpie, and returning to Shizuo's hand. Shizuo looked at the Pokéball weirdly, "That should have worked." Izaya rolled his eyes,

"You have to weaken your target Pokémon first before you try to catch it." He released his Charmander, "Use Scratch Char-kun!" The little orange Pokémon jumped towards the Caterpie and lashed out with its paw. He waited for a moment as the Caterpie shot out a string out sticky thread and ordered, "Dodge Char-kun, then use Scratch again!" The little Pokémon jumped to the side and then ran at the Caterpie before hitting it with its paw again. Izaya grinned before he threw one of his own Pokéballs at the creature. It opened and enveloped the Caterpie in a red light before landing on the ground and rocking. It rocked once, then twice, before a final third time and chirped, announcing that the capture had been a success. Izaya looked at Shizuo smugly, "And that's how you catch a Pokémon Shizu-chan. I don't know what you were thinking, just throwing the ball out there blindly." Shizuo growled before charging him, but Izaya spun out of his way. "Now, now, Shizu-kun. Let's catch more Pokémon together before we hit Viridian City, what do you say?" Shizuo merely grunted, still unhappy with Izaya but willing to acquiesce to his demands and offer for now.

So the two casually strolled along Route 1, bantering, and it was unusual for the two boys. Normally they were too busy fighting, both physically and verbally, to even _consider_ speaking to the other civilly, much less teasing each other. Once they reached Viridian City, both boys froze in awe. It was huge, particularly in regards to the small town they were used to living in. The buildings towered over them and Izaya quickly pulled out his map and located the Pokémon Center. Izaya nudged Shizuo before running off, and Shizuo was quick to follow him. Within no time the two were getting their Pokémon healed and nicknamed. Izaya nicknamed his Caterpie Kocho for what it would become, Pidgey Tori and his Ratatta Tisu. Shizuo, on the other hand, nicknamed his respective Pidgey Uyoku, and his Ratatta Unari. Izaya then dragged Shizuo back outside and demanded,

"OK, now that our Pokémon are healed up, let's battle!" Shizuo raised his eyebrow,

"You sure Izaya? We'd just have to take them back." Izaya smirked,

"That's why we'll do it here and now while we're close by and won't have to trek all over the city!" Shizuo shook his head before replying,

"Don't you at least want to check out the Gym here first?" Here Izaya got a thoughtful look before nodding,

"Yeah, we'll go over there, check it out and decide if it's worth it. If it is, we'll challenge it, if it isn't we'll battle each other instead." Shizuo shrugged,

"Whatever you say Izaya." So the two went to check out the Viridian Gym, or as some knew it, the Jealousy Gym. Even the city was known was Envy City, for that was what happened in the town. The city was much more grandeur and fancy than many of the other cities, even more so the gym. Izaya's father had told them that it used to be Team Rocket's leader's gym before the world-famous trainer Aiya took him out and took over his gym. Soon enough the boys found themselves in front of the gym and entered inside.

Inside there were flames decorating the walls and it was extremely hot. There weren't any trainers inside, but there were many fire-type Pokémon. Izaya studied the Pokémon carefully before frowning, "Aren't those Arcanine, Ninetales, and Magmortor?" Shizuo shrugged,

"I wouldn't know. I'm not the Pokémon expert." Izaya cautiously backed out of the gym, knowing he was outmatched.


End file.
